


Consorting With Danger

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [81]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore, The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But he doesn't let Ezra know he sees the underlying serpent, the shimmering scales and poison - the strength and beauty and danger.</p><p>He can't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consorting With Danger

**Author's Note:**

> Vin Tanner, on being a werewolf  
> Prompt: Frozen  
> Alternate Universe: Seven Legends

Hers is a frozen world half the year, groaning glaciers, roaring avalanches, and howling winds that can never drown the voices that ride them. A chorus of eerie song that belongs to those who are her children, blessed and cursed in equal measure. Running on two feet or four as they see fit, curling close to her side, and hunting in the snow and ice of winter as easily as the lush grass and flowers of summer.

Not all of them stay home, and not all of them keep their birth-name. Vin has reinvented himself again and again, and he's found friends every time, even if they always run on two legs. Or, in the case of one, he'd bet no legs at all, given a chance. But he doesn't let Ezra know he sees the underlying serpent, the shimmering scales and poison - the strength and beauty and danger.

He can't.

Vin knows that to consort knowingly with one of the Firebringer's brood is dangerous, but to let that one know he knows what he is? That's a risk to more than Vin, that's a risk to all his family, and he can't do that. Just because he's an outlier, running alone more often than not, doesn't mean he doesn't protect the pack. Both from direct danger and from the danger that follows in the wake of Loki's children and grandchildren.

**Author's Note:**

> This goes along with a couple other bits, including one that's not yet posted. Vin is a werewolf, Ezra is Jörmungandr's son, and all of the others save JD are something at least a little more than human.


End file.
